


How did you take down Captain America?

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: I don't know what this is but I saw a video and this happened. A short fic about when Peter and Shuri meet.





	How did you take down Captain America?

Peter was bored. He was visiting the super technologically advanced nation of Wakanda with Mr. Stark and he had to wait and sit outside the meeting room? Lame! He decided to wander around. He strolled around peaking in and out of doors. When suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” came a voice.

Peter jumped, sticking to the ceiling. He looked down to see a female about his age.

“How are you doing that?” 

“Ummmmm...I have small hairs on my fingers which are covered in setules?”

“Like a spider?”

He blushed dropping down to the ground, “yesss?” 

“Sweet! My name is Shuri! What’s yours?”

“Peter.” 

Shuri stuck out her hand in a greeting, but she quickly retracted it. “My hand won’t stick to your hand will it?” 

Peter shook his head, “nope.”

Shuri’s smile brightened, “Good! Follow me!” she grabbed his hands and dragged him along. 

“Wait where are we going? I think I should tell Mr. Stark he gets worried about me.” sputtered Peter pulling away. 

“He is in a meeting with my brother it will be fine. We are just going to my lab!” she exasperated. “I want to run some tests.” 

“Wait, your brother is King of Wakanda?” 

“Yes! Now that we have gotten that out of the way. Let’s go!” 

Peter let himself be pulled away. 

After a few tests and fun experiments there, Peter listened intently to Shuri boasting about her accomplishments. “I once built the Back To the Future hover board which we can mess around with once I finished my royal duties. I even beat Captain America once in a sparring match even when he had his famous shield with him!”

Peter was stupefied, “How did you take down Captain America?

Shuri smirked, ““We shot him in ze legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he’s an idiot.”

Peter was confused at first, but then he started laughing. He gave Shuri a Hi-5. 

Just then Tony and T’Challa walked into the room.

“What are you guys laughing about?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2bGG4m6rmg
> 
> This has probably been done before but whatever :) I had fun.


End file.
